The One Where They're All Friends
by Whammy
Summary: Regina throws David a birthday party. Emma accidentally tells David about Mary Margaret's feelings for him while she's out of the country. Season 1 finale! OUAT in the Friends universe. Swan Queen and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

Today at work, I got to thinking. What if our favorite OUAT characters were friends? Then I took it a step further. What if they were _Friends_? I couldn't let the idea go, so I'm sharing this with you. Before we get started, here are our characters:

Regina Mills- the bossy, smart, cynical chef who is horrible at dating (Monica)

Emma Swan-the sarcastic, dorky one with parent issues (Chandler)

David Nolan- the spoiled, though adorable, type who's on his own for the first time (Rachel)

Mary Margaret Mills- the intelligent, emotional, hopeless romantic, divorced professor (Ross)

Killian Jones- the smug, womanzing, but loveable, actor (Joey)

That being said, the ships for this story will be Swan Queen and Snowing. I've really been struggling to cast Phoebe, so for the time being, she will be left out.

* * *

"There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!" Regina exclaimed.

It was a crisp fall day, and Regina had mistakenly thought she would enjoy having coffee with her friends, Emma and Killian, before work. Instead, the pair were grilling her on the guy she was _not_ going on a date with tonight. She should have known better than to bring it up. Her friends ruined all of her relationships, even the only potential ones. They were worse than her mother.

"You're going out with the bloke- there has to be something wrong with him!" Killian insisted.

"Does he wear fedoras? Fedoras and tights?" Emma interjected.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Relax! This is not even a date! Two people going to dinner and not having sex is _not _a date!"

"Sounds like a date to me," Emma muttered. Her love life was not exactly active, but she didn't let that keep her down; in fact it was the source of some of her best jokes. Besides, she didn't need a girlfriend. That was _way _too much work. She had a laptop, PlayStation, and womanizing best friend. What else could a girl need?

Whatever mood the three friends were in instantly changed when Regina's sister, Mary Margaret walked in. She had just found out that her husband was gay and was not taking the divorce well. "Hi," she muttered, in that depressed tone she'd been using for months.

"Are you okay, dear?" Regina asked, as her pixie haired sister made her way to the couch.

"I feel like someone found the story of my life, got to the point where is said 'And they all lived happily ever after,' and wrote 'just kidding' underneath it," she sighed, sitting between Regina and Emma.

"Cookie?" Emma offered.

"Frank moved all his stuff out today," Regina explained to the group. "I'll get you some coffee."

Mary Margaret didn't like the fact that everyone was making a fuss of her. She was supposed to be the stable one of the group. She had a doctorate in British Literature! She was a professor! She was until very recently married… "I'll be fine, really. I hope that he'll be very happy."

"No, you don't," Regina snorted, handing her sister a mug of coffee.

"No, I don't," Mary Margaret admitted. "To hell with him! He _left_ me!"

"I can't believe you didn't know he was gay," Killian murmured. He was not always the most helpful of friends.

"HE DIDN'T KNOW! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO?" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Being gay is the best," Emma muttered. All attention shifted to her, since she was definitely not helping, and probably worsening the situation. "Whatever, it's true."

"Alright, M&M, you're feeling down right now. You're mad. You're depressed. I get it. I can get a few male strippers down here in an hour and make you feel like new! Embrace being single!" Killian suggested.

"I don't want to be single! I just… I just want my Prince Charming!" the brunette exclaimed.

And as if summoned by fate, a tall blonde man walked into Central Perk wearing a tuxedo. Emma could not believe Mary Margaret's luck. "And I just want a million dollars!" She was not as lucky.

"David?" Regina asked, getting the dressed-up stranger's attention.

"Regina! I went up to your building but you weren't there. The manager said you might be here, and here you are!" he explained.

"Guys, this is David, another Storybrooke High survivor," Regina says, introducing everyone. After introductions had been made, all attention was on David, waiting for an explanation. "So, are you going to tell us what happened? Or are we waiting for your groomsmen?" Regina sassed to her friend.

"Oh God... well, it started when I was waiting at the altar. I was standing up there, looking at our friends and family, when all of a sudden I got really freaked out. I just had to get out of there and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'" David explained. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city."

Regina decided to let go of the fact that she hadn't been invited to the wedding and smiled at her old friend. She suggested that they head upstairs so he could call his parents and tell them he was okay. The brunette did not think that the phone call would lead to David getting cut off and living with her, but she didn't have time to worry for it. She had a not-a-date date with Robin!

After awkward introductions and barely making it out the door, Regina was on her date with Robin, the non-profit guy who'd been coming into her restaurant frequently after his divorce. She had a feeling about the guy, a fortunate teller had prophesized that she'd be spending more time with "the one," this month. She found him charming and despite her normal standards, took him home that night.

* * *

The next morning, David was up bright and early, optimistic about his new life in the city.

"This has already been so good for me! I made coffee for the first time in my life this morning!"

"That's great," Emma, turned off by his early morning joy, snidely responded.

"Congrats. Since you're on a roll, why don't you give omelets a try?" Killian added, sipping his coffee. As his face turned sour, he turned towards Emma and saw the same look on her face. They poured their coffee into the wilted plant on the table and canceled their breakfast orders.

Regina came out of her room wearing a grey silk robe and a dopey grin. Robin followed behind her, heading towards the door. Killian, Emma, and David exchange looks, preparing to give their friend a hard time about her _not_ date.

"If that wasn't a real date, then what the hell do you do on one?" Killian asked.

"Shut up!" Regina dismissed, the smile still plastered on her face. She was not going to let her friends ruin this.

Emma looked down at her watch, and rolled her eyes after seeing the time. "I'd better get to work. If I don't input those numbers… Well nothing really. But I should go."

"So you guys all work?" David asked.

Regina snorted, "Yes. That's how we buy things, dear."

"I'm an actor," Killian boasted.

"I don't think I've seen any of your work," David responded.

"You didn't catch the off-off Broadway production of _Peter Pan_?" Regina sarcastically asked.

"Killian was a riveting Captain Hook, aye mate!" Emma teased.

"I will not take this abuse!" Killian exclaimed, storming out of the apartment. Emma followed, loudly singing a song about a mean crocodile.

"How are you? Did you talk to Katherine? I can't stop smiling."

"It looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," David noted. "I'm fine. Really. I think this will be good for me. I've been living off my parents for much too long. So wish me luck! Today I'm going to find one of those job things."

Regina smiled and went to her room to get ready for work. She couldn't believe how well her date went. Maybe the psychic was right! She was excited to see Ruby, her work friend today. She'd been out all week on vacation in Alaska and didn't know about the developments with Robin.

"You had sex!" Ruby immediately declared upon seeing Regina's ear to ear smile. "Who was it?"

"You know Robin?"

"Robin, the non-profit guy? Oh yeah, I know Robin."

Regina didn't like the tone her friend was using. "You know Robin like I know Robin?"

* * *

When Regina explained the situation at Central Perk later that day, she was not met with the sympathy she desired.

"Of course it was a line!" Killian laughed.

"Why would he do that?" Regina groaned.

"I assume you want a better answer than to have sex with you?" Mary Margaret joked. At least someone was in a good mood.

Regina couldn't believe her luck. Here she thought she'd found this great guy. He ran a non-profit for God's sake! But he turned out just like the losers she'd recently gone out with. New York was a big city full of big assholes. Regina had the privilege of being burned by both men and women all over Manhattan. She wanted to give up.

"I just thought he was nice," she admitted in defeat.

Her pity party didn't last long. David pushed the café to his newfound friends, hands full of shopping bags. "Good news everyone!"

"You got a job?" Regina asked.

"Not a chance. I have no skills. I was laughed out of all my interviews," David said.

"Way to stay upbeat?" Emma responded.

"You would be to if you found this leather jacket for fifty percent off!"

"You know me so well. Actually, let me see that," Emma asked.

Regina couldn't believe David. He was supposed to be finding his independence, not shopping for new clothes. She was not going to live with a deadbeat roommate. David was used to get things with his charm and smile, but things wouldn't be that easy in the city. He would have to pull his weight.

"David, we need to get rid of your credit cards," she simply stated.

Later, when they headed back up to the apartment, she grabbed a pair of scissors while David fanned out the cards in front of him. He took a deep breath while his friends chanted "cut" around him. He was scared as he cut off the financial ties to his family, but he knew he had to let them go.

"Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it," Regina told him once the cards were decimated.

* * *

That night, the gang watched a bad old movie and ate junk food. Killian and Emma headed out shortly after the movie ended, leaving Regina, Mary Margaret, and David in the apartment. Regina told the two goodnight, and let her sister know that it was okay for her to crash on the couch if she wanted.

Absentmindedly, both Mary Margaret and David reach for the last cookie on the table. When their fingers brush, Mary Margaret quickly retreats. "Sorry, you take it."

"Don't be silly, you can have it," David insists with a small smile.

"Split it?" Mary Margaret suggests. David nods and she carefully breaks the cookie in half. "You probably didn't know this, but back in high school I had a huge crush on you," Mary Margaret admits.

"I knew," David responds. Mary Margaret is taken back, unsure what to do with the information.

"Oh. I just always figured you thought of me as Regina's nerdy sister."

David merely smiled, not wanting to embarrass the woman in front of him.

Mary Margaret didn't like to admit it, but she was a huge believer in fate. As horrible as her divorce was, maybe it had happened for a reason. After all, her unrequited crush from high school showed up in a tux after she declared that she wanted to be married again. That has to mean something right! She decided to do something before she lost her nerve. "Do you think that maybe we could go out sometime?"

"Maybe."

She knew, she just knew, that this would someday mean yes.

* * *

And there we have the pilot. Let me know what you all think. I'm prepared to continue if that's what you want! Leave your thoughts, comments, and concerns in the review box. For this "episode," I really wanted to establish the characters in the Friends universe, but I hope to let their personalities shine as the episodes go on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites before we get started! I am so glad that you all are as into this idea as I am. In this chapter, I'll be splicing scenes from different episodes from the beginning of season 1. Still no Phoebe for now; I am toying with the idea of using Belle/Lacey, but I'm not sure if that would make the story too female centered or if she would "fit" with the rest of the characters. Let me know what you think! Without further ado, chapter 2!

* * *

Nothing made Regina Mills more anxious than a visit from her parents, Cora and Henry. They would never admit it, but Regina knew they favored her sister over her. Mary Margaret was a "medical marvel," and had always gotten special attention from their parents. In turn, their mother frequently nagged Regina; often about her job, her appearance, and her love life. Her mother's pestering fueled Regina's current cleaning spree.

"Are you done with that?" Regina asked, as she took the soda out of Killian's hand. She could not have a mess for her parents; she simply could not. A soda lying around could get Cora to question her health habits, which would inevitably lead to a conversation about how she was presenting herself, especially around potential dates. It was a headache waiting to happen.

"Sorry, the swallowing was slowing me down," Killian responded, but Regina was already on to something else. "Who's little ball of paper is this?" Regina shrieked, picking up a piece of paper on the side table. Surely her mother would use this to remind her that she was not raised in a barn. Not today, Cora.

"Oh, um, that was mine. You see, I wrote a note to myself, but then I realized I didn't need it, so I balled it up," Emma admitted. After noticing Regina's glare, she added, "And now I wish I was dead."

Regina knew she was being over the top, but her friends didn't understand. "I'm sorry guys, I just don't want to give them any more ammunition than they already have."

"Would you relax? You do this every time they come. Calm down. Mary Margaret doesn't freak out like this," Killian tried to reason.

"That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Mary Margaret is a princess. Apparently they had some big ceremony before I was born."

In that moment, Mary Margaret entered. She couldn't help but smirk at her sister's story. "I'm a regular Snow White, sis."

* * *

The elder Mills arrived at 6 on the dot. Mary Margaret took her parents' coats while Regina grabbed wine glasses and a bottle of cider. Alcohol was the only way the four were going to make it through the night.

"Oh, Regina, Martha Darling's daughter is going to call you," Cora said, as she took a bite out of the appetizers that Regina had left out. She didn't bother hiding the grimace on her face as she asked, "What's that curry taste?"

"Curry," Regina responded, earning a fake 'yum' from her mother. "Why is this girl calling me?"

"Wendy has been climbing the company ladder at that toy company she works at and hasn't had much time for dating. Her mother is worried and I suggested setting the two of your up," Cora simply explained.

Regina nearly spat out her drink. Now her mother was setting her up on blind dates? She looked over to her sister, who had her lips pressed together to avoid any laughter escaping. Wendy was notorious for daydreaming during dates; she had been ever since high school. "Mom! I can't believe you are trying to set me up with Wendy Darling!"

"Well, if you would prefer, I hear Michael is also available."

The ding of the oven saved Regina from having to talk about the Darling family anymore. Her family got up from the living room and made their way to the table in the kitchen, where the conversation turned to David and the wedding he walked out on.

"His parents aren't doing very well. I won't tell you what they paid for the wedding, but forty-thousand dollars is a lot of money!" Henry said, while shoveling pasta into his mouth.

Regina felt bad for her friend, but was thankful that the heat was being taken off her. Or so she thought.

"At least he had the chance to leave someone at the altar," Cora added.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened at the comment. It was moments like these that reminded her that Regina wasn't always exaggerating when she complained that their parents preferred their eldest daughter. Mary Margaret felt bad, but she knew there wasn't much she could do. "What is that supposed to mean?" her sister responded, unable to hide her outrage.

"It's just an expression, dear," Cora defended.

"No, it's not!" Regina cried out.

"Don't listen to your mother. You're independent- you always have been! Even as a kid, when you were chubby and had no friends, you were fine! You would ride your horse and practice baking turnovers," Henry started. Regina groaned, embarrassed at her childhood. "Look, there are people like your sister who need to shoot for the stars. But there are also people who are content with what they have. I'm telling you, these are the people who no one tries to assassinate."

Regina refuses to cry in front of her parents, no matter how horrible their visits can be. "Thank you?"

The sound of the vacuum turning on causes the Mills sisters to whip around in their mother's direction. "So this does work!" she exclaimed. Mary Margaret tried to offer Regina a sympathetic look, but it was no use. Her parents had once again left Regina feeling inadequate. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

"Saturday night, the big date night, Sat-ur-day night!" Emma announced as she walked into Central Park. All of her friends were already there. Well, David was already there, since it was the only place in the city that would give him a job. David was oblivious, but the owner, Granny Lucas, had a fairly obvious crush on the man.

"No plans, mate?" Killian teased.

"Not a one," Emma replied, sinking into couch.

"Not even, I don't know, breaking up with Mal?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Oh, right," Emma responded, pausing before adding, "Shut up."

The gang laughed, knowing that Emma was too afraid to break up with her annoying girlfriend. David was trying to wait on the tables, but was clearly distracted. "What's the matter?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's my father. He said that if I come home and work at his company that he'll give me a Mustang," David explained. The gang couldn't help but roll their eyes at David's spoiled behavior. "It was awful. He called me _young man_."

"Did he tell you that you were living like a peasant again?" Regina asked.

David snorted. If they had been born in a different world, a different time, his father would have found a way to be king. The man was all about power and couldn't believe that his son would give up all that to struggle in the city. He wished his parents understood his need to make it on his own, or at least his need to try.

"So, uh, David, what are you doing tonight?" Mary Margaret asked, breaking him from his train of thought.

"A very regal evening at Laundorama."

Mary Margaret smiled at the bad joke. She still wasn't sure when to make the right move with David, but she wanted to spend more time with him, and decided to take advantage of the opportunity in front of her. "I was going to head over there tonight too!" she said, a little too excited. "See, um, there's a problem with the laundry in my building. Rats. They're eating the dryer sheets and becoming much too fluffy. Anyway, does 7 work?"

She couldn't think in front of David. It was like no time had passed since she last saw him in college; her unrequited crush had never truly gone away.

"Sure."

His response was neutral, but she would take it.

* * *

Later, at Mary Margaret's apartment, she told Emma of her plans for the evening.

"Have you thought this through?" Emma questioned, her voice squeaking.

"It's laundry. Pretty basic," Mary Margaret replied.

"Yeah, but it's just the two of you! On a Saturday night! It's a date!" Emma declared.

"Is it a date if he doesn't know it's a date?" the pixie haired woman questioned.

"Yes! Sat-ur-day night! All rules apply!" Emma insisted.

"So what, should I dress up? Splash on some perfume?"

Suddenly Mary Margaret was very nervous. She hadn't been on a date since her marriage ended. What if it was different now? What did you bring on a date to the Laundromat? Wine? Chocolate?

"No, but you might want to take out your dirty underwear. I mean, this is the first time he's going to see your underwear, you probably don't want them to be dirty" the blonde suggested.

* * *

After double checking that there were no intimates left in her laundry, Mary Margaret made her way to Laundorama and met David. Before getting started, they had to deal with a machine stealer, which nearly scared David away. After getting quarters, he began shoving all his clothes into one machine.

"Um, David, are you going to separate those?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh man, am I being a total laundry spaz? Am I supposed to use one machine for shirts, and one for pants?" David asked, beginning to pull his clothes out of the machine.

Mary Margaret laughed before realizing that he was serious. "Have you never done this before?"

"You caught me; I'm a laundry virgin," he said sheepishly.

Mary Margaret carefully explained the process to David, showing him how to sort his clothes and which cycles to use. It was very domestic, the two of them doing laundry together. Mary Margaret enjoyed doing the normally mind-numbing task with David, even if their conversation did not stray much from small talk.

"You know, it may seem silly, but I feel that if I can do laundry, I can do anything," David admitted after a lull in the conversation. He had never had to do such simple tasks; laundry and the like was for the maids. Still, he couldn't help but feel accomplished by doing something for himself. He didn't need his parents or his money to have clean clothes. He liked that feeling.

"That doesn't sound silly to me at all," Mary Margaret replied, happy to help.

"Thanks for helping me out. I don't know if I could have done it without you," David said, pulling Mary Margaret in for a hug. It was in this hug that the pair finally felt secure in their new lives; David would learn how to live on his own, and Mary Margaret would find love again. It would all be okay.

* * *

"Oh my God! Okay! I'll be there!" Killian exclaimed into the phone. He couldn't believe his luck. An agent had found him less than a week ago and she was already getting him work! He quickly ran across the hall to tell his friends.

"Guys, you won't believe it! My agent just got me a job in the new Johnny Depp movie!"

The gang all congratulated him, excited that their friend would be in something besides plays written by film school drop outs.

"Are they making a new _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie?" Regina asked.

"No, I wish! I would be so good at that!"

"So, what's the part?" Emma asked.

"Johnny Depp! The reason I became an actor!"

"Seriously, what's the part?" David asked.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you!" Killian recited.

"Killian, seriously, what's the part?" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian paused before answering. It's not that he wasn't excited for the role; he would take anything if it meant working with his idol. He was just worried that his friends would make fun of him.

"I'm his…" he trailed, trying to think of a way to make the part sound better than it was. After coming up with nothing, he finally told his friends the part. "I'm his butt double, okay? He goes in the shower, and then… I'm his butt."

He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not going to go easy on him.

"Oh my God," Regina snorted, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Come on you guys, it's a real movie. Johnny Depp's in it! That's huge!" Killian tried to reason.

"No, you know what, you're right Kill. You deserve this. After all these years of struggling, you've finally been able to crack your way into show business!" Emma teased.

He rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to tell his friends.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Let me know! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing! The next chapter will have more Emma in it, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers! I'm back with chapter three! All of your support has made this so much fun to write. I'm going to test out Jefferson as Phoebe in this one, and let me know what you think. I had a request for Neal as Janice, but I think I found a better use of him here. :)

* * *

In order to bring in more customers, Granny decided to implement an Open Mic Night at Central Perk. So far, it the results were mixed; there weren't any more people, but there weren't any less. The performers played for drip coffee, so she wasn't losing any money and decided to keep it. Tonight had the usual crowd of slam poets and hipster musicians. They all sounded the same to her.

Tonight, a new guy took stage. He introduced himself as Jefferson, a name that seemed to fit his New Age-hippie look well.

"Hi, um, I want to start with a song about life, or as I like to call it, falling down the rabbit hole," he started. Regina looked up from her magazine, deciding to give the guy a chance. David made a similar decision and sat down on the couch next to her, ignore his duties as a waiter yet again. Unfortunately, as Jefferson began to play his first chord, the power went out. Jefferson thanked the crowd and awkwardly walked off the stage.

David and Regina made a silent exchange, tilting their heads and shrugging before inviting the musician back to their apartment to wait out the blackout. When they reached the apartment, David was taken back by the site of the city without any lights on. As he stared out the window, Regina called her parents to let them know she was alright.

"What are you wearing, dear?" Cora asked, unfazed by the blackout.

"Pants and a sweater? Why? Who am I going to meet in a blackout? Looters?" Regina couldn't believe her mother. They hung up soon after, right as Mary Margaret and Killian entered the apartment.

It took less than ten seconds for Mary Margaret's googly eyes to show up. She had no idea what David was saying to the stranger on the couch, but it didn't matter. She felt a smile creeping up on her lips as she pretended that David was confessing that he had a crush on her, but Killian interrupted her. "Never gonna happen," he stated. It wasn't mean, but it made Mary Margaret pout nonetheless.

"What? Why not?" she whined.

"You waited too long. Now he will only ever see you as a friend, lass," Killian explained, trying to let his friend down softly. He figured Mary Margaret was upset, though he didn't really understand why. Sure, he had been with tons of women, but Killian had never been in love.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Mary Margaret admitted. She tried to convince herself that Killian was wrong; he had to be. It couldn't be over before it even started.

"What about now? Candles, moonlight…" he trailed. "Looks like a good time to me."

Mary Margaret nodded and decided she had to at least try. She invited David out to the balcony so they could have some privacy and tasked Killian with keeping everyone else away. The she climbed out the window, she made a mental note to thank Killian later; not only was the moon out, but she could actually see the stars for once. It was… well, romantic.

"What an awesome view!" David said with a bright smile.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before saying, "I have a question. Well, not so much of a question, but more of a general wondering…ment."

"Okay?" David responded.

"Okay, here goes. For a while now, I've been wanting to um…" Mary Margaret began, but was interrupted by David making an 'awe' sound. She smiled, thinking things were going well. "Yes! Yes, that's right."

But her hopes were soon dashed, as David pointed out a cat behind her. "Look at that little cat!"

Of course, the cat took David's excited tone as an invitation to jump off the roof and onto Mary Margaret's shoulders. As the cat's claws sank into her skin, she knew this was going to end in embarrassment. She immediately started running around the balcony as David tried to get the cat off her. All the commotion was unnoticed by Regina, Killian, and Jefferson, as they were loudly singing in the living room.

Tonight was not going to lead to a date.

* * *

It was, as always, a slow day at the office. To say that Emma didn't like her job would be an understatement, but she didn't really know what else she would do and this one paid the bills, so for now, she kept it. She was still in her twenties; she could have a dead end job for a little longer. At least that's what she told herself, as she poured hot water into yet another Cup of Noodles. Someday, she'd eat better too.

"Hey gorgeous, how's it going?" Nova asked.

"Does it get any better than this?" Emma asked, gesturing towards her nutritional lunch.

"Question. Are you dating anyone? Because I met somebody who would be perfect for you!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, perfect might be a problem," Emma warned.

"Do you want a date Saturday or not?"

Emma loved her interactions with Nova. The woman could handle her sarcasm in a way that most others wouldn't take the time to. "Yes please," she said with a smile.

"Okay, he's funny, he's-"

"He's a he?!"

Emma couldn't believe her ears. She had come out back in college and never looked back. She assumed everyone knew, but apparently that was wrong. Nova would get her hopes up about a date and then dash them by saying it was with a dude. Emma had nothing against men, hell, that Jefferson guy Regina and David decided they would take into the group helped her break up with Mal, but she didn't want to date them. Ew.

"Well yeah! Oh God, I just assumed," she stuttered, her face turning bright red. "I'm going to go flush myself down the toilet now."

* * *

Later that day, Emma told the story to her friends at Central Perk.

"Isn't that ridiculous? How did she not know? I wear a leather jacket to work, _every day_!" Emma cried.

"Well, I mean, when I first met you, I thought that maybe, possibly, you might be," David admitted.

"You did?!"

"Yeah, but then you spent Jefferson's entire birthday talking to Regina's breasts, so I figured maybe not."

Emma felt her neck begin to burn in embarrassment, but continued on with the conversation. "Did any of the rest of you think that when you first met me?"

"I did," Regina confessed.

"Yeah, I think so," Jefferson chimed in.

"Not me!" Killian said, flashing a suggestive grin at his roommate. "If you weren't gay, you would have definitely wanted a piece of this!"

Emma groaned. "Well this is fascinating."

* * *

When Emma returned to work, she found out that Nova was going to set her up with Neal from Financial Services. She was a little disappointed; if people were going to think she was straight, they should try to set her up with someone a little better looking, like Graham from Payroll. She ran into Neal at the copy machine late in the afternoon and tried not to make things awkward.

"Listen, I, uh don't know what Nova told you about me, but I'm not straight."

So much for not awkward.

"Really? I never would have pegged you for gay. That's too bad. I think we would have been really great together. I told my dad about our date and he thought it sounded like we were a match made in the heavens."

Emma felt some bile rising in her throat. This guy was coming on a little strong and this was coming from a person who had been U-Hauled on more than a few second dates. The commitment-phobe in Emma prevented her from ever following through, but this was a whole different kind of icky.

"Well, that's nice. You should tell him that I'm way out of your league," she retorted. She turned on her heel and left before the guy could say anything else.

* * *

Thanksgiving had always been one of Regina's favorite holidays; it's the one that inspired her to be a chef. Every year, she made the trek to Long Island with her sister to help their mother make casseroles and pies as Henry watched football in the living room. Yes, her mother would drone on about Regina's lack of dinner date, but it was easy to drone out when she was in the zone. This year, Regina was delighted to learn there would be no nagging. Her parents were going on a trip! She ran downstairs to Central Perk as soon as she hung up with her mother, knowing someone would be there. Mary Margaret was talking to Jefferson and Emma on the couch while David pretended to work when Regina sat down.

"Hey, Mary Margaret, did you hear that Mom and Dad are going to Puerto Rico for Thanksgiving?"

"No, they're not. We always have Thanksgiving at home," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Yes, they are. The Golds invited them," Regina tried to inform her sister.

"You're wrong."

"No, you are. I _just_ talked to them!" Regina argued.

"I'm calling Mom!" Mary Margaret cried, storming towards the phone.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course her sister would take this opportunity to fight with her. Her older sister also loved Thanksgiving, but because it meant spending time with the family. The fact that their parents had chosen a beach getaway over time with their precious daughter was bound to upset Mary Margaret.

While the Mills bickered over Thanksgiving plans, Killian strode in, wearing a full face of make-up and smug look.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Emma blurted out.

"Yes I am. Today, I am officially Killian Jones, actor slash model!" he proudly announced.

"What are you modeling for?" Jefferson asked, trying to be more supportive than Emma.

"The city free clinic."

"Oh! You're gonna be one of those healthy, healthy, healthy guys?" Regina asked.

After Killian nodded, Emma asked, "Do you know which one you're going to be?"

"No, but I heard scurvy is open, so fingers crossed!"

After the excitement settled down, Mary Margaret returned, slumping into an available chair. "You were right," she conceded to her sister. "How could they do this to us? It's Thanksgiving!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll make dinner at my place. I'll make it just like Mom's," Regina suggested. She knew that Thanksgiving was going to be hard for Mary Margaret this year and couldn't let her spend the night alone. She would even make the mashed potatoes lumpy, even though they weren't supposed to be. It would be perfect.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a disaster. It was one thing to have her sister insisting that she do everything like their mother, but adding four friends, all with different family traditions they wanted to include, was enough to give Regina a migraine. What was supposed to be a nice meal with her sister turned into mess quickly.

Killian was supposed to go home for Thanksgiving, but couldn't after his family saw his ad for the free clinic. Killian's face was plastered all over New York in a campaign for STD testing. His image was now synonymous with VD. His bruised ego needed Regina to make tater tots, just like his family did.

Jefferson was supposed to spend Thanksgiving with his grandmother, but discovered she was celebrating based off the lunar calendar. Even though he was a vegetarian, he wanted to spend some time with his new friends. He brought fresh yams, causing a Mary Margaret freak out and insisted that the mashed potatoes have onions and peas in them.

David was upset because his family was going skiing in Vail and he couldn't afford a ticket to go with them. He didn't have any requests from the kitchen, but his moping did not help Regina's mood. Same with Emma, who had hated Thanksgiving ever since her parents announced their divorce on the holiday when she was a kid.

When Mary Margaret began to whine that the apartment didn't smell like home, Regina broke down. "Isn't it good enough that I'm making Thanksgiving dinner for _everyone_! You know, everyone wants different potatoes, so I'm making different potatoes. Does anyone care what kind of potatoes I want? No, no, no. It's my first Thanksgiving and nothing is good enough for any of you!" she cried out, unable to take it any longer.

Emma decided to intervene before Mary Margaret could talk. She stepped towards Regina and placed her hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. "Hey, I know this isn't what you planned, but I think it's great. Come on guys, everything is done and on the table, let's eat."

Regina smiled, thankful that someone was on her side. When they went around the table, giving thanks, everyone made sure to thank Regina. "I'm very thankful, even if you think this Thanksgiving sucked," Emma teased.

"And hey, here's to a lousy Christmas!" Mary Margaret chimed in, making her sister smile.

"And a crappy New Year!" David joined.

It wasn't the Thanksgiving she planned, but it was the first she could claim as her own. Regina would take it.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know in the box below! Your reviews/follows/favorites are the best kind of motivation. I appreciate all your support!


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter, I'll be wrapping up season one, otherwise I will forever get lost in it!

* * *

David's first birthday in the city coincided with the first nice day of spring. Regina was hosting a BBQ at their apartment in celebration. Even though she was a chef, Emma and Killian insisted on working the grill; Regina assumed it was some weird instinct to show off in front of women. Inside, Jefferson helped her prepare side dishes.

Mary Margaret entered the apartment shortly after, towing a large suitcase behind her.

"How long did you think this BBQ was going to last?" Jefferson questioned.

Mary Margaret politely smiled before explaining. "I'm going to Scotland. Apparently they found some hand-written works in a house that once belonged to J.M. Barrie and Columbia wants them. Anyway, I'll be gone for a week or so, and they're sending me to some remote area so I won't be able to call."

"When do you leave?" Regina asked.

"I have to leave for the airport in 5 minutes," her sister responded. "Is David here? I wanted to wish him happy birthday before I left."

The older woman was disappointed that things hadn't progressed with her high school crush. Sure, he was completely oblivious and she hadn't exactly tried anything since the cat incident, but they were supposed to be together!

"No, he's out for drinks with Aurora," Regina responded.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Mary Margaret joked. Neither Regina nor Jefferson laughed, but she thought it was funny. She surely hoped that David wouldn't like such a helpless woman. Then again, her favorite princess had always been Snow White (much to her sister's disdain), and she was saved by a prince as well. Mary Margaret made a mental note to write a children's book with princesses who saved themselves before she had children.

After leaving details about her flight with her sister, Mary Margaret headed out to the balcony to say goodbye to Emma and Killian. "I have to go to Scotland," she announced, her face falling.

"Is there something wrong with Scotland that I don't know about? Because you seem pretty bummed," Emma asked.

"I just feel bad about missing David's birthday. Though I guess I shouldn't, since he's out getting drinks with Sleeping Beauty right now…" Mary Margaret trailed.

"Oh no! How could he do that when he's never shown any interest in you!" Killian teased.

"Hey, lighten up," Emma warned. "You really need to forget about him, M&M."

"She's right. Please. Move on, lass," Killian agreed.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just really thought we were meant to be," Mary Margaret said, shaking her head. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes and knew she needed to leave. "I gotta go, or I'll miss my flight. Just make sure he gets this, okay?" she asked, handing Emma a package. The blonde nodded and Mary Margaret left.

* * *

When David returned to the apartment, he insisted on opening presents before eating. This caused Regina to roll her eyes; some things really hadn't changed since high school, and her spoiled friend was definitely one of them.

"Mine first!" Emma announced, handing a box shaped present to David. Emma was known for being the worst gift giver of the group, but she thought that she had picked something good this time. He excitedly shook it, like a kid on Christmas, before tearing the wrapping paper open.

"It's… Travel Scrabble… Thanks, Em!" David said, unable to hide his disappointment.

Emma's face fell at David's reaction, but he didn't notice. He was too wrapped up in being the center of attention. He grabbed a thin, rectangular package next, which Killian announced was from him. He could tell it was a book, but it was too small to be a novel.

"_The Little Prince_! Thanks, man."

So far, David was not impressed by his friends' gift giving abilities. He picked up another gift, this one smaller than the others. Emma explained that Mary Margaret had left it before she went to the airport as he opened up. Inside the small box was an old gold pocket watch. "She remembered," he said in awe.

"Remembered what?" Jefferson asked.

"It was months ago. We walked by this antique store and I saw it in the window. I told her that it was just like the one my grandfather had when I was a kid. I can't believe she remembered…" he trailed.

"Some fine craftsmanship went into that. she must have spent a pretty penny on it," Jefferson said.

"I can't believe she did this," Regina said with an unusually sweet tone.

"Oh please," Emma responded. "Remember back in college when she fell in love with Frank and took him on that ridiculous trip to Transylvania?"

Emma began to laugh, but quickly realized the gravity of her joke. Everyone turned to her, and she could feel her cheeks flushing red.

"What did you say?" David asked.

He wanted to clarify before letting it sink in that Mary Margaret Mills was in love with him. Sure, he knew in high school, and it wasn't a big deal, but things were different now. She wasn't just Regina's nerdy older sister anymore, but he hadn't taken the time to think of her as anything else.

"Transylvania?" Emma offered, flustered.

"No, the um, love part?" he asked again.

"Oh no-no-no-no," Emma muttered, rubbing her temples. She was going to be in big trouble.

"This in unbelievable," David said, unable to coherently collect his words.

"I know! This is really, really huge," Jefferson added. He wasn't the most informed on the background of the situation, but he knew that in a group as small as theirs, this was bound to be a big deal.

"No, it's not! Stop it!" Emma cried, hitting Jefferson's arm.

"I think it's great," Regina chimed in. "Did you have any idea?"

"No! Not at all! I mean, my first night in the city, she kind of hinted at it, but… Nothing ever came of it. So wait, does she want to go out with me?" David asked, turning to Killian.

"She's pretty desperately in love with you, so I'm going to say yes, mate."

The word desperate amplified the situation even more. David didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. "I have to talk to her!"

"You can't! She's in Scotland," Emma explained, thankful she had time to fix all of it.

"Her flight already left?" David dejectedly asked.

"No, her flight doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes!" Regina announced, waving her sister's itinerary in the air. Sure, love never worked out for her, but she wasn't heartless. Besides, she knew her hopeless romantic of a sister would do the same for her.

That was all David needed to hear. He didn't know what he was going to say, hell, he wasn't even sure if he was going to make it to the airport before Mary Margaret's flight left, but he had to try. This was too big to leave alone for an entire week; he couldn't just sit at home doing nothing about it. He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. Emma managed to get to him right as he was walking out the door.

"Wait! If you're just going to go to break her heart, it can wait," Emma reasoned.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll know when I see her," David responded, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He was too late. When he got back, his head drooped low as he told the news to his friends. Emma was thrilled, but his other friends were more understanding. He wanted to go in his room and sulk, but knew there was a large mess in the living room and instead helped Regina and Jefferson clean up.

Regina was known for being very straight-forward, so it didn't surprise David that she started questioning him. "So, are you going to go for it with my sister or not?"

"I don't know," David responded. "I thought of it the whole way there, and then all the way back, and I just don't know. I mean, it's Mary Margaret."

"Sure," Regina and Jefferson said.

"I don't know. I just, I have this gut-feeling and I think it would be really great," he expanding, causing a huge smile to break out on his roommate's face. It was strange seeing Regina's so happy, especially for her sister, but it was nice to see a softer side of her.

One week later, Regina was disappointed to see David still at the apartment an hour before Mary Margaret's flight got in.

"Should you be at Gate 27-B?" the dark haired woman asked.

"You know, I've been thinking about it all week, and I just… I don't think it would be a good idea," David reasoned, trying to avoid eye contact with his roommate.

"Oh?" Regina asked, trying not to sound demanding.

"It'd be weird, you know? I'd feel like I wasn't just going out with her- I'd be going out with all of you," he explained. "And there would be all of this pressure for things to work out…"

"No, no! No pressure!" Regina quickly assured.

"Regina, nothing has even happened and you're already planning our wedding," David accused.

The accused rolled her eyes. So, what? She was a planner. And maybe a little controlling. Fine. "I'll be good, I promise," she offered.

"You really think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"I do."

David should have known better than to expect Regina to expand, but he had hoped. "Alright, I'll go."

This time, when he walked out the door, no one tried to stop him. He picked up some flowers before hailing a cab to the airport. He couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe he wasn't in love, but there was definitely potential. That was more than he could say about his dull dates with Aurora.

* * *

While he stood at the gate waiting, flowers in his hand and a dopey grin on his face, David couldn't help but wonder if Mary Margaret knew he'd be there. If she'd make a scene, right in front of everyone, because she was so happy. He liked the thought of being the guy who could make her happy.

Unfortunately, when Mary Margaret got off the plane, she was not alone. She was engaged in conversation with an older man, around her height, with a scraggly beard. David couldn't believe it! Mary Margaret went to Scotland for a week and came home with a sugar daddy! Wasn't she supposed to be in love with him? He wanted to leave, but Mary Margaret caught his eye.

"David!" she called out, across the airport.

The blond man put on a smile and walked up to Mary Margaret. "Hey! How was Scotland?" he asked, trying to hide the flowers behind his back.

"Great! Where do I start? This is Leroy."

As the conversation progressed and they left the airport, David learned that this Leroy character was not Mary Margaret's sugar daddy, but instead a professor from NYU who she had worked with during her doctoral program. David tuned out of the conversation, frustrated that he wasn't able to talk to Mary Margaret alone. He had thrown the flowers away on the way out of the airport and was now crammed into the side of the cab. For such a small person, Leroy sure took up a lot of room.

"Anyway, when I learned that Mary Margaret wasn't seeing anyone, I just had to ask if she would participate in my brother's study," Leroy explained, snapping David's attention back.

"What?" he asked, too loudly.

"My brother, Doc, is doing some research on the affects of sexual intimacy on the immune system. He's been having some trouble finding participants who will be abstinent for a month, but Mary Margaret here is going to be his saving grace!"

David groaned. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

And there we have season 1! I don't think I'll be spending this much time in the other seasons, but we'll see how it progresses! I hope none of you were too invested in the Ross/Julie storyline... :) Let me know your thoughts! I'll be back soon!


End file.
